The Secrets Beast Boy Had
by Funk'dup
Summary: Beastboy and Raven, Robin and Starfire. Terrible events happen, but as life moves on, the titans fall in love and realize a plot of destruction. 29 reviews to update.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Teen Titans fanfic, so please don't be so hard on me when reviewing!

Pairings: Major BBRae and some Beastboy Terra and StarRob.

Rated PG-13 for some romance scenes, violence, and disturbing thoughts/actions.

* * *

The Secrets that Beast Boy Had

Chapter 1

I Want Candy

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Synthos… Azarath Metrion Synthos… Azarath Metrion Synthos…" The only things you could hear at all at Titans Tower. Raven was on the roof meditating, Starfire was in her room, "preoccupying" herself, Cyborg was playing some videogame, Robin was… on the roof also?

"Rae, have you seen Beastboy and Terra anywhere?" asked Robin. Raven didn't answer at first, but then replied, "Don't know… don't care…" said Raven. "Why don't you like Beastboy? Every time I ask you 'Where's Beastboy,' you always say, 'I don't care…'" "Azarath Metrion Synthos" said Raven, ignoring Robin. "Answer me, Raven!" said Robin, a little louder and more aggravated. "Azarath Metrion Synthos…" "Raven!" "I don't need to answer your stupid questions! So just BACK OFF!" screamed Raven. A window in Titan's Tower shattered, and Raven got off the roof and went back to her room.

Robin sat on the roof for a while, wondering why Raven didn't even answer his question. All the thoughts were running throughout his head when he heard Cyborg scream "Dinner!" Now, Robin got off the roof and head towards the eating area.

Cyborg cooked up 2 Steaks, a huge bowl of mash potatoes, and 2 salads, one for Robin and one for Raven. Cyborg was shoving food into his mouth acting like the food was unlimited, Raven only ate her salad and Robin was slightly eating his steak. Starfire got a scoop of mash potatoes and then asked, "Friend Robin, how was your day?" Robin picked at his steak, then replied, "So-so." "Cyborg?" asked Starfire. "Great!" said Cyborg, before shoving a chunk of steak into his mouth, savoring the taste. "Raven?" asked Starfire. But before Raven answered, she wasn't in the room, and her plate was washed out and in the sink. "Robin, what is wrong with our friend Raven?" asked Starfire worried. "Don't know, but I'm gonna find out…"

Robin knocked on Raven's door, and there wasn't a reply, heck, not even a noise, in Raven's room. Robin opened the door and scanned the room. 'Raven's not here.' Before he left the room, he noticed on an end table next to the door Raven's diary. He looked both ways of the hallway, then entered Raven's room, turned on the light, sat on Raven's bed and opened the diary.

* * *

December 16, 2004

_Today the Titans put up Christmas Decorations. I didn't even want to bother, but Beast Boy insisted, so I guess I couldn't refuse. Since I can fly, he wanted me to decorate the stair railings, while he decorated below me. I seem like I couldn't stop staring at him, and this weird thought came up in my head. I love Beastboy…_

A surprised look wiped on Robin's face, but he continued reading.

… but does he love me? I mean what happens if he does like me then we start dating then one day we get married and then I become Beastboy's wife and it would interfere living with the titans…but it still would be dreamy…

_Still Loving Beastboy,_

_Raven_

Robin put the diary on the end table and turned off Raven's lights, and left the room. While Robin was walking down the hallway, he thought, 'I wonder how Raven is taking the fact that beastboy and Terra are dating now? Besides, how could Raven even like him. Beastboy is going crazy now with Terra and they go club hopping all the time and…" thought Robin before he screamed, "Oh my god!"

* * *

Ding Dong

Cyborg jumped up from the couch and screamed, "I got it!" He opened the door to see a police officer. "Titan's Tower?" asked the officer. "Yes officer…" said Cyborg. "We have just found out that two titans, age 18 and 17, have been under the influence of heavy alcoholic use. We will start this off as a severe warning, since you save our city regularly, but one more time and I find that these two will do serious time. Hear me?" "Loud and clear officer." Beastboy and Terra walked into the house, Terra fainted onto the floor, and Beastboy fell onto the couch. Robin got into the room and Raven entered the room. Starfire afraid of the anger that would happen, so she hid in her room.

"What were you two thinking!" screamed Robin. "We… were…just…partying," said Beastboy, looking nauseous. "Yeah, and thanks to your actions, the titans could have a bad name sometime soon!" said Robin. "Ah, I don't need your thoughts about me!" he said walking away. Raven ran up to him and turned him around. "What is with you? Ever since Terra became a titan, you've became a party freak, and she only like's you for that! Why don't you even remotely try to like someone who likes you for yourself!" said Raven. "Yeah, like anybody would like me for the old me!" said Beastboy. "Yeah somebody does!" "Who!" ME!" screamed Raven, louder than she screamed at Beastboy. There was a moment of silence, then Beastboy replied, "Raven, do you know why I hate you?" said Beastboy. A shocked look wiped across Raven's face, then Beastboy said, "I hate… you because you… always act like… my mother…" said Raven. Raven angrily screamed, "Well at least I have one!" Now Beastboy was mad. "You know what Rae! Just stopping getting into my life!" "Good, because I wish I never met you, you retarded drunk!" Raven slapped Beastboy across the face, and then ran to her room. For a second, there was complete silence, then Robin replied, "I hope your happy Garfield, because Raven, yeah, SHE ACTUALLY DID LIKE YOU," said Robin. Robin walked past Beastboy, nudged his shoulder, and went upstairs after Raven. Cyborg carried Terra to her room, and Beastboy then replied, "What have I done? I just dissed off one of the few friends I have…"

Robin knocked on Raven's door furiously. "Raven! Open UP!" Finally, Robin kicked down the door and saw a shattered window in her room with a part of her sleeve hanging on a shard of the window. He looked down on the ground outside of Titan's tower, and saw Raven's spectral, bloody body on the bottom of the ground. When Beastboy ran into Raven's room and saw Raven's dead-looking body, he nervously replied, "Raven…"

* * *

I know it's my first TT fic, so please don't rate heavily. And BTW... BB/RAE all the way! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha ha ha! All of you guys are in for a surprise!**

Sherman17: Thanks for reviewing.

TDG3RD: Yes… poor Raven… thanks for reviewing!

Teleportal: (Hands you a box of bandages) No problem!

Now for the twist!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sequences of Repeating

Robin was staring angrily at Beastboy, while Beastboy was looking extremely scared. "Beastboy… you are in SO much trouble. Thanks to you, Raven JUST committed suicide! The ambulance are on there way, but they said it's probably too late. You'll probably get arrested for the cause of this Beastboy!" screamed Robin. "Wha…what have I done…?" said Beastboy piteously.

Beastboy spent the rest of the night in his room, with the door's locked and every window covered. He was leaning against the door, thinking about the horrible thing that happened. 'How… why…' thought Beastboy, all night long.

Eventually, the ambulance got there a few minutes later, and got Raven's body to the hospital as soon as possible. Starfire and Robin went with them, and Cyborg just drifted a sleep again.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Starfire and Robin were waiting in the waiting room, even though all hope is lost. Robin is always full of faith and hope, but now that Raven was hospitalized, it seemed nothing in Robin could inspire him, not even Starfire could help. It was many hours later a nurse walked out of the room, and was holding a file in her hand. "Robin… Starfire… We have the news… Raven is… alive."

BACK AT TITANS TOWER

It was about 6am when Beastboy woke up when he realized he was sleeping on the floor. He rubbed his head and got up and started to head downstairs when Cyborg blocked his way. "Beastboy, Raven's alive!" Beastboy's sorrow quickly transformed into happiness. "Really? How? She just fell out from her window though, and that's about 3 stories up!" asked Beastboy. "She mostly damaged her back, but her spinal cord is about 1/100 damaged. They can fix that easily, but the back surgery might take a few weeks. Raven said that she urgently wanted to talk to you."

YET AGAIN AT THE HOSPITAL

"I'm here to see Raven," said Beastboy. "Name?" "Beastboy." "What are you, some type of comedian?" "Trust me. Raven, you know, the girl that broke her back… she urgently wanted me to come…" "Oh yeah… that girl that shook my should until I would call Titan's Tower…" "You mean she actually did that?" "Yeah… um… Room 15-B."

Beastboy literally ran down the hallways till he reached room 15-b. He entered the room to see Raven lying on her bed. "You wanted to see me?" She raised her head up and replied, "Yeah, come on in." Beastboy pulled a chair from the corner of the room, and sat next to her bed. Even though what happen in the past 12 hours, Beastboy managed to show a slight smile of hope, even though Raven looked serious, she also managed to show a smile, which in her case, was rare. "Beastboy, I know what your thinking… that I attempted suicide, but I didn't…" "What?" "Let me tell you what happened."

Flashback.

As soon as Raven slapped Beastboy a crossed the face, she ran upstairs, locked her door, and created a force dome by her door. She sat on her bed momentarily and started to cry. She knew what she had to do, but she felt like she was pushing it, calling Beastboy a drunk and all, it was inhumane. "Sad, dear child?" said a voice in the room. Raven jumped in fear, and surveyed the room, and there was nobody there. "Raven…" Raven was terrified, because somebody… something… wanted her. Out of nowhere, a skull faced man appeared in a black uniform with belts and stuff like that. He started to head toward Raven, while Raven kept on stepping backwards. She fell back off the window and her sleeve got caught in a shard of glass. She hung there for quite a while till the mysterious man walked to her. "Who…are you?" asked Raven wondrously. "What, you don't remember me Raven? I'm the one who showed you that one day, the end of the world would happen. I'm your enemy Raven." "Slade?" "Correct Raven." And just by that, Slade ripped off Raven's sleeve. When she started to fall, her force dome was disabled and Slade heard Robin knocking on the door. Robin jumped out of Raven's window and worked his way so he would land in the ocean. He worked his way away from Titans Tower as Robin kicked down the door.

End of Flashback

A serious, and angry face wiped upon Beastboy's face. "Slade." He sounded as serious as Robin. "He's gonna pay for what's he's done." "Beastboy! Where are you going?" "Let's just say… a little field trip." "And Beastboy… I'm sorry that I slapped you and called you a drunk, but you really do have to stop drinking if we are going to get along in the future." "I will… and I'm sorry for saying those mean things about you," said Beastboy apologetically. Raven kissed Beastboy on the cheek as Beastboy blushed, and he left the hospital room Raven was in. Raven gave a sexy smile at him. "Robin, Starfire, come on. We're going to Titan's Tower." "But we didn't get a chance to see Raven yet… she was so obsessed about seeing you…" "Listen. Raven didn't commit suicide attempts that night I got her angry with me. Slade was in her room." "Do you have any proof?" asked Robin. Starfire started to feel nervous. "No… but… I'm going to find a way… and… what's this clunky thing in my backpack?" asked Beastboy. He opened his backpack and pulled out Slade's mask. "Raven! She must've slipped it in my backpack when Raven…" 'I can't tell Robin that Raven kissed me on the cheek… he loves her also…' "…Told me that Slade did it." "Okay, you convinced me," said Robin.

* * *

End of Chapter2

Wow… please review… And I'm surprised that I'm doing OK on my first TEEN TITANS fic.

Now for the bad part…

I need a total of 7 different reviews to update….


	3. Chapter 3

Okay… UPDATE TIME! Sorry that I didn't post ASAP!

Bogbrush: Yeah… did you read Chapter 2 though?

Glean Clean (Chp1): Yeah… I do hate Terra…. She's a hoe… um… you didn't hear that from me though.

Glean Clean (Chp2): Um…. Ok…. Anyway's, thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 3

Slade's Recalcitrant

"Cyborg, are you sure you'll be ok with Raven at the hospital for a few hours?" asked Robin, getting his usual gadgets. "Yeah, I guess so…but what's the big deal?" "Slade." So Robin started to head downstairs along with Starfire. "Robin, are you okay?" asked Starfire. "Surprisingly, no… Raven probably did see Slade that night, but this time, Slade's attacks are completely… random. I mean, it's like he planned it or something… or…he knew this was going to happen… aside from Raven's precognition at birth and all…" When they reached the bottom of the steps, they met up with Beastboy and started on their way to Slade's location.

Cyborg started his way to the hospital, and arrived there. He entered Raven's room, and he walked over to Raven's bedside. "Hey," said Raven, hugging Cyborg friendly. Cyborg bounced up a bit in shock, but then hugged her back friendly also. After the incident, she must've soften up to other's a bit (especially to Beastboy, he didn't hear her call him dumb at all today.) "Robin told me to keep an eye after you while Starfire, BB and him go after Slade. "Ooh, speaking of Slade, I asked a nurse to record this video file so I could show the other guys and Starfire later."

Raven pressed the play button on the remote.

"This is Lee Chong on Adventure News, on Channel 6. A crime spree has recently destroyed Downtown City, not to far from us. Here reporting the scene is ace reporter, Chungs Gonnabarfintoabaga. Chung?"

"Thank you Chong. About 5 minutes ago, Slade and his loyal thieves just stole 2 Twenty Thousand Dollar emeralds. Police report that before Slade left he left an rock with encryptions on it. Back to you Chong."

"I hope Robin catches him."

DOWNTOWN CITY

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE JUST MISSED THEM!" hollered Robin. Beastboy literally jumped back, then rubbed the back of his head. Starfire was in shock, but it didn't really last that long. "He left about 37 minutes ago… ooh, but the police found this," said Chung. She gave Robin the rock with the encryptions on it. "Hm… they seem to be some type of Hieroglyphics… like… the one's that surrounded Raven when she became the portal for Trigon… it's some type of Azarath handwritings… maybe Raven can decode it," said Beastboy. Robin and Starfire stared at him, then Beastboy replied, "What? I pay attention… IS IT ILLEGAL TO PAY ATTENTION!"

Back at the Hospital

"Rae, we're back," said Robin. Raven gave Robin a friendly hug, and Beastboy stared jealously. "Don't worry BB… she gave me a best friend hug also…" said Cyborg hopeful. That just made Beastboy more jealous. "Don't worry BB, I didn't forget about you either, said Raven hugging him also. But it didn't seem like a friendly hug. It seemed much more… passionate. Beastboy hugged her back just as passionate as her. Luckily, Robin was being jealous because he was too busy flirting with Starfire. After their hug, Robin turned to Raven and handed her the stone. "The news reporter gave it to me after Slade left a while ago." "We believe it's The Azarath Handwriting…" said Beastboy. "Good News Bad News," said Raven. 'Good News, It's is Azarath's native handwriting, but Bad News is it's basically extinct. It was the handwriting about 140 years ago. I might be able to decode it though…" said Raven, fully surveying it. 'Thanks Rae," said Robin. Robin and Starfire were on their way out when Raven said, "Whoa, whoa! I can easily decode this… it doesn't take long… The first two words are 'An Army…' After 1 and half hours, she fully decoded it. "Got it! It reads, 'An Army of Slade's will soon exist, named Slade's Recalcitrant, will soon arise from the mist.'"

Beastboy started to think, then suddenly got an idea. "I got it, but I have to go through it step by step. When Slade tried to fulfill the prophecy, he had those fire demon thingies. Since the world ended and we managed to stop them, that means they never existed. But that means that somehow, bending reality and paranormally, they will return to join Slade. They will do crime spree's and somehow avoid the police, that's the recalcitrant part… and… and… Their gonna strike at that new fancy shmancy dance club, The Mist."

Robin and Cyborg stared at him momentarily, they broke out in laughter. "What happens if he does strike there?" asked Raven. "You and Beastboy can go check it out… while we keep on laughing!" joked Cyborg. "FINE! WE WILL!" screamed Beastboy. Robin and Cyborg stopped laughing.

* * *

Sorry about it being short…

I need 13 reviews to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

Time to UPDATE! WHEEE! AKA, this chapter is a songfic chapter. It's The Black Eyed Peas, and their song, "Don't Lie." (I LOVE THAT SONG.)

Beastboy XR: Thanks.

Dancingirl3: Ok.

Warprince2000: Thanks… and ok…

DarkCypher: Thank you… and I will.

Ravnbb2855: Thanks… to tell you the truth; I'm not much of a romance writer.

Chibi-Hime13: Bb is smart? WHAT TYPE OF WORLD DO I LIVE IN! Um… yeah… I had too much ice cream… recalcitrant means resistance to authority. And thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 4

Schematics and 'Fake Dates'

Robin and Cyborg were back at Titan's Tower, still laughing about the earlier events. "Please… Slade would attack a fancy nightclub! He's not that high-class… heck; I bet he's not even near high class…" said Robin. Robin and Cyborg kept on laughing when a message appeared on the computer screen. "Wait a second… there's more to that stone encryptions than expected," moaned Robin in too much laughter matters. He ran a quick translation program, available from 13 different locations, aside from earth. What Robin found, wasn't good at all.

"The finished encryptions read…The Mist…"

"No kidding?" asked Cyborg.

About 2 hours later, Robin decided to make a quick conference meeting. Robin and Starfire sat together on the couch while Beastboy and Cyborg sat on the floor. Robin stretched the collar of his shirt, and then announced, "Well, it looks like for once, Beastboy was right." Beastboy laughed, then said, "Hey, wait a sec…" Robin butted in, "We need a plan… fortunately for us, I have an idea, planned out and everything. This new club, the Mist, is right across from the TV broadcasting station, Publicity. Slade's planning to attack in two weeks, and that should be the time Raven should be out of the hospital. The Mist is a romance dance club, so we need Beastboy and Raven to pretend they are on a date there while…" said Robin before Beastboy exclaimed pretty loudly, "A DATE!" "Yeah, a date… don't worry, it's not a real date though. Starfire and I will be there for the big heist on a "fake date" also. Slade should attack around midnight, the same time the broadcasting station should be switching their old satellite with a new one. We want you, Cyborg, to convince the guy switching the satellites, so that we can have the old satellite. Everybody in the club should leave, so after all the innocent people leave, drop the huge satellite in front of the main entrance, blocking Slade and his army off from the entrance. We take down Slade and his army, and that should be the end of the heist."

"Robin, one problem. HOW DO WE GET OUT?" screamed Beastboy. "I'm sure we'll find a way," said Robin, giving Starfire a wink. Beastboy and Cyborg stare wondering at them, then Beastboy started laughing while Cyborg started muttering, "Why did you just wink at Starfire…" "Because… um… well…" said Robin, afraid that they might know about his crush on Starfire. Cyborg started singing, "Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Around the time of the mission, Beastboy became more and more nervous about his date with Raven, and it wasn't even a real date! The night the mission came, Beastboy was extremely nervous. All dressed up in his black tuxedo, he started to head downstairs and sat on the couch next to Robin. Robin and Beastboy started to play videogames for about an hour when Starfire came downstairs in her new gown. It was short, very short, and it was purple with diamonds sewed on to the bottom of the dress. Robin was in shocked and kept staring at Starfire. "Friend Robin, are you okay?" asked Starfire. Beastboy nudged Robin forward towards Starfire. Robin shot a nasty look at Beastboy, then Robin and Starfire left.

About a half an hour later, Raven came downstairs in a short, blue dress with two white gloves that reached her arms lengths. Beastboy stared dreamingly at her, and Raven replied, "Beastboy… you're drooling…"

The Mist was nicely decorated, with crystal chandeliers everywhere, nice, fancy tapestries on the walls, fancy rugs, and a DJ's booth in the corner. Many buffet tables were spread out everywhere, and tables were everywhere. Beastboy and Raven entered the room with Raven's head rested on Beastboy's shoulder. Robin started snickering, and Beastboy replied, "It's the only way we could get in… Raven, you can get your head off my shoulder now… Raven… Raven!" But Raven didn't stop resting her head on her shoulder. Beastboy tried nudging her, but it didn't work. Starfire made an "awe" sound, but Beastboy just pulled out Raven's chair, Raven let go of Beastboy, and sat down. Beastboy sat down next to her. Beastboy opened up the food menu on the all the tables there, quickly scrolled his eyes down the list, and replied, "Is there anything on here that doesn't involve meat!" "Yes sir, there are vegetarian salads…" said a nearby waiter. "Eh… that'll do," said Beastboy. The music came on, and the DJ announced, "The food will be served in about half an hour." Robin led Starfire to the dance floor, and Beastboy turned to Raven, and nervously replied, "Raven, do you want to… dance with me…" "Beastboy, to be perfectly honest, I never danced before…" said Raven. Two mysterious guys from the other side of the room were talking to each other loud enough for Raven and Beastboy to hear them. "I heard the Teen Titans were supposed to be undercover here tonight." "Well, find them and kill them. Slade said he doesn't want any interruptions during the heist." Raven and Beastboy stared at each other. "But, I'm willing to give dancing a shot…" said Raven. Beastboy led Raven to the dance floor as the DJ said, "Next song is The Black Eyed Peas, and "Don't Lie." Raven threw her arms around Beastboy neck, and Beastboy managed to slip his arms around Ravens waist. They started to slow dance as the musical entrance began.

_Hey baby_

_My nose is getting big_

_I noticed it be growing when I be telling the fibs now_

_You said your trust getting weaker_

_Probably cuz my lies were just started getting deeper_

_And the reason for my confession_

_Is that I learned my lesson_

_And I really think you outta know then truth_

_Because I lied and I cheated and I lied a little more_

_But after I did it I don't know what I did it for_

_I admit that I've been a little Immature_

_F$&$ with your heart like I was the predator_

_In my book of lies I was the editor_

_And the author, I forged my signature_

_And now I apologized for what I did to ya_

_Cuz what you did to me I did to you_

Raven nervously hugged Beastboy a little tighter.

_No no no no Baby No no no no Don't Lie_

_Cuz No-no-no-no baby no-no-no-no you gotta try_

_Whatcha gonna do when it all comes out _

_Cuz then I see you and whatcha all about_

_No-no-no-no baby no-no-no-no Don't Lie_

_Because you know you know you know you know you gotta try_

Beastboy stared, and hugged Raven back.

_She said I'm leaving_

_Because she can't take this pain_

_It's hard to continue this love, it ain't the same _

_Can't forget the things I did inside her brain_

_Too many lies committed, too many games_

_She's feeling like a fool getting on the last train_

_Tryin'a maintain but the feeling won't change_

_I'm sorry for the things I've done and what I became _

_Caught my life up in the fast lane_

_Blinded by Light's, Cameras, you know the fame_

_I don't know the reason I did these things_

_Oh- And I lie, And I Lie, and I lie, and I lie_

_And now your emotions are drained_

_Cuz I lie and I lie_

_And a little white lie_

_And now your emotions are drained…_

Beastboy and Raven turned their heads to see Robin and Starfire… kissing! Beastboy and Raven shrugged, and continued dancing.

_No-no-no-no baby no-no-no-no don't lie (no don't you lie)_

_No-no-no-no baby no-no-no-no you gotta try (gotta try, gotta try)_

_Whatcha gonna do when it all comes (whatcha gonna do baby) _

_And then I see you and what you all about_

_No-no-no-no baby no-no-no-no don't lie-e_

_Becuz you know you know you know you know you gotta try-y-y_

Beastboy looked at Robin and Starfire, and looked back. This was feeling pretty awkward towards Raven and Beastboy.

_Ooh hoo ooh _

_Ooh hoo ooh_

_Ooh hoo ooh_

_Ooh hoo ooh_

_Ba duh ba duh_

_Ba ba ba ba duh duh ba duh ba duh da _

_Ba duh ba duh_

_Ba ba ba ba duh duh ba duh ba duh da _

_Yo I'm lyin' to my girl, even though I love and she's all in my world_

_I give her all my attention in diamonds in pearls_

_She's the one that makes me feel untop of the world_

_Still I'm lyin'_

_And I lie and I lie and I lie and I lie_

_Till there's no turning back_

_And I lie and I lie_

_Till there's no turning back_

_Then I tell my self_

_No-no-no-no baby no-no-no-no don't lie (don't you lie)_

_Cuz no-no-no-no baby no-no-no-no you gotta try (You know you know you gotta)_

_Whatcha gonna do when it all comes out then I see you and what your all about_

_No-no-no-no baby no-no-no-no don't lie_

_No-no-no-no baby no-no-no-no_

_Sto-sto-sto-stop lyin' _

Raven stared at Beastboy. "Beastboy… There's something I want to tell you… I…" Ding ding… The clock rang 12, and a strange portal overshadowed the wall. Robin and Starfire stopped kissing, and Robin ran towards the portal. Starfire momentarily was in a dazed mood, but then flew over. Beastboy shape shifted into a gorilla, and Raven was floating in the air, ready to attack. They were waiting for five minutes, till suddenly Slade jumped out of the portal, and whacking Beastboy in the face, as hard as he could, with his staff. He fell back, unconscious, and automatically transformed to his human form. A bruise formed under Beastboy eye, and blood starting dripping from his bottom eyelid.

"Beastboy!" yelled Raven from a distance.

Robin and Starfire started knocking out the enemies, while Raven was slowly healing Beastboy's bruise. CLUNK. The satellite was blocking the door.

"What the" screamed Slade before Robin kicked him in the face.

"Azarath, Mentrion, Synthos…" Raven said continuously, trying to heal Beastboy. Raven angrily turned around, swished around and moaned, "Azco's Menacio Zabados!" A strangle glowing fire beam shot out of Raven's hand and all the monster's from Slade's army exploded. Every pour of Slade's body was bleeding intensely. Slade crouched to the floor, moaning. Begging for relief. Raven enchanted the spell again, and the spell became more powerful. Slade stopped bleeding, but became more and more suicidal acting. Slade grabbed a knife cut his arm. No blood came out. He cut himself over and over and over again. No blood. Finally, Raven took the spell off of Slade. Slade started to bleed from all the cuts he made… finally. Slade fell to the floor, dead. All of Slade's army, dead. Starfire and Robin stared at Raven. Raven dropped to her knees next to Beastboy's body. Somehow, when Raven shot the spell at Slade, it must have affected Beastboy in a way. "Beastboy."

* * *

Well, finally done that… yeah! Listen, I'm going to post this story at And if anybody's interested, I need someone to help with fan art for this story (I'm not good with drawing teen titans.) Please email me if interested. But if you don't want to, you don't have too. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, Chapter 5…**

**Blue Eyed Dragon Girl: Wow… that was pretty constructive… Well, the way I write I usually don't separate the lines (don't know why) but I'm glad that you think my story has potential.**

**Dreamsofdecadence: (Chapter 3) Sorry 'bout that. (Chapter 4) Thanks.**

**AddictiveJon: Yeah, thanks, and sure.**

**Daisy Duke 1o1: Ok.**

**TheKidFromTheSouth: Actually you do get something: the good feeling of being reviewer 21. LOL, just kidding, thanks for your reviewing and I will check out your stories. (But if you mean in the other definition… no thanks…)**

**Warprince2000: Thanks, and you're about to find out**.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, Beastboy and Raven would have a crush on each, and by the end of the series, be in love, Robin and Starfire would be dating and Terra would've never existed. But, mainly, I do not own the Teen Titans._**

**Chapter 5**

**Moment in Time**

* * *

Beastboy woke up an hour later, lying on his bed. He looked around his room for a bit. 'What am I doing here… I thought I was fighting Slade…' thought Beastboy. A few seconds later, Beastboy's door knocked. Beastboy stretched and went to answer it to find Raven. Raven flung a hug at Beastboy as soon as she entered. Beastboy smiled and shut the door behind Raven as soon as she was completely in his room. "Beastboy, I'm so glad your okay!" said Raven happily. "Raven, what happened last night?" asked Beastboy.

"I'm not sure… I knew you were hit, I took Slade out with my powers, and for some reason, and you were knocked out," said Raven explaining. Beastboy stared at her. Raven stared at his sparkling green eyes. Raven couldn't take her eyes off of him. To Raven's actions, Beastboy said, "Raven, there's something I have to tell you…"

"What is it Beastboy?" asked Raven wondrously. "I…I…love…you…." said Beastboy quietly. "Beastboy, I can't hear you. Speak up."

"I love you," said Beastboy, louder, but still in a quite voice. "Beastboy, I still can't hear y..." said Raven before Beastboy yelled, "I love you!" There was a long silence, but then Raven said, "But… what about Terra? You are dating her…" "Yeah… but I feel attracted to you for some reason. Besides, I know Terra is trying to get on my drunk side… I love you Raven…. And I always will…" said Beastboy. Raven thought for a moment, then said, "I'm not sure if I'm to start a new relationship yet… I mean, after Malchior and all…" said Raven. Beastboy started to frown. Beastboy sat on his bed, with his head resting on his hand. Raven smiled and sat on Beastboy lap. To this Beastboy stared at Raven as Raven said, "Just take you offer as a maybe right now, Beastboy." Raven got off his lap and shut Beastboy's door. Beastboy smiled, and fainted into his bed.

It was 4:00 in the morning, and Raven was still awake. 'Should I… or should I not…' she thought. Raven thinks Beastboy is hot… and he's nice and funny, but she's afraid that once Terra find's out, Beastboy's heart might be broken. Raven slammed her into her pillow. She moaned.

Raven woke up late for once: it was 11:12 in the morning. Raven rubbed her eyes, and stretched her body out. She got out, changed out of her pajamas, when she heard the door open. "Raven, you awake?" asked Beastboy. Then, Beastboy realized Raven was getting changed. "BEASTBOY!" screamed Raven warningly. "Sorry Rae, sorry…" said Beastboy apologetically while shutting her door. The shock filled Raven's body, but she eventually got over it. She finished getting dressed, and left her room. Halfway into the hallway, Beastboy walked up to Raven. "Raven, what happened earlier, I'm so sorry!" said Beastboy, even more apologetically than earlier.

"Beastboy, have you ever heard about knocking?" asked Raven. "Well, it's not my fault that you slept in 5 hours later than you usually do. The titans were completely worried about you… especially me…" said Beastboy. "Why especially you?" asked Raven. Beastboy crossed his arms and stared at Raven. "Oh… well… Beastboy… I've been thinking about it…" started Raven. Beastboy started to smile as Raven started to continue.

"And I think that…" said Raven before an alarm went off. All the Titans met up in the living area, as Robin said, "Robbery, Downtown." "Anybody in specific?" asked Cyborg. "No… actually, it's a new villain," answered Robin. "What's its name?" asked Beastboy. "It's a her, and her name is Nina."

* * *

At the Scene of the Crime

* * *

"Well, these diamonds are incredibly pretty, and they do match my outfit… I might as well steal them also," said Nina to the nearest tied up guard. "I think gems aren't the most important thing to worry about right now," said Robin. "Ah, the Teen Titans. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Garfield." "Garfield?" asked Raven. "The name is BEASTBOY!" screamed Beastboy. "Your real name is Garfield!" laughed out Cyborg. "Actually, my real name is Garfield Logan," said Beastboy. "Look, can we get to the kicking of the butt please?" asked Starfire. "Um, Star… It's Butt-kicking," said Robin. "You know, Starfire is right. Can we fight now," said Nina. "As you wish," said Cyborg, charging his cannon blaster. Unfortunately, Nina raised her hand a quick blue glow overpowered her hand, and when the glow disappeared, Cyborg's charging cannon attack just suddenly stopped. "Dude, what happened?" asked Cyborg. "Simple. I cancelled out your powers." "CANCELLED OUT MY POWERS? How'da do that?" asked Cyborg.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," said Nina, shooting a fire beam and Robin. Robin dodged it, and got out his combat staff. Beastboy transformed into a rattlesnake and bit Nina's ankle. Nina moaned, yet, the bite mark instantly healed. "Ha, you're got to try harder than that mate," said Nina.

Raven flew up and said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black rope shot out of Raven's hands, wrapped around Nina and Raven picked her up with the rope, and slammed her into the wall. Nina momentarily moaned, and Beastboy changed into a porcupine and he did a spiral attack towards Nina. Nina, still moaning from the pain, didn't notice anything, so Beastboy gave her a surprise attack. And Starfire threw a few star bolts at Nina. Nina immediately fell to the ground. "I am new to these powers," said Nina. "I got these powers when I lived in Australia for a few years. I admit defeat, for now. But I will return," said Nina. Nina created a portal in the ground. "And by the way Beastboy, you got yourself a nice butt," said Nina flirtatiously. And to that, Nina jumped in the portal. Robin tried to jump in after her, but she immediately closed it, causing Robin to accidentally slam his face into the ground. "Friend Robin!" screamed Starfire. Cyborg started laughing at Nina's comment to Beastboy and Raven just shook her head jealously.

* * *

Titans Tower

* * *

Cyborg and Robin were playing a beat-em-up fighting game on the gamestation, Starfire screamed and covered her eyes during the intense fighting scene, and Raven and Beastboy were hanging around the kitchen area, away from the rest of the titans.

"Raven, you were planning on telling me something…" said Beastboy.

'This was the biggest moment of Beastboy's life. Raven was going to tell him that she loves him,' thought Beastboy to himself. 'Here it goes…'

"Beastboy, I'm not ready for a relationship yet."

* * *

**_DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!_**

What'll happen, who knows… but… THIS IS A BBRAE story!

Funk'dUp


End file.
